The present disclosure relates to medical devices used in implant surgery. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a penile prosthesis implantation device used to assist in the implantation of penile prostheses cylinders in the corpus cavernosae of a patient. In some instances, these cylinders are inflatable, which are connected to a fluid-filled reservoir with a pump and valve assembly. Another type of cylinder is non-inflatable and does not require the pump and valve assembly.
The penile implantation operation is an invasive treatment. To reach the corpus cavernosae and implant the cylinders, the surgeon will first make an incision at the base of the penis, such as where it meets the scrotum. The patient is prepared for the cylinders by dilating each corpus cavernosum.
Once the patient has been prepared, the surgeon will insert a medical device known as a Furlow insertion tool with a Keith needle into the dilated corpus cavernosum. The Furlow tool is a well known and often used device in the art and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,370, which was filed in 1978. The Furlow tool is a long slender device having a hollow barrel with a plunger device known as an obturator at the rearward end. The Keith needle is also a well-known article used in many areas of medicine. The Keith needle looks like a heavy sewing needle and is used to pierce tissue. The Keith needle fits within the barrel of the Furlow tool and is ejected from the forward end with the obturator.
In order to install the penile prosthesis cylinder in one of the corpus cavernosum, the Keith needle is attached to a suture that is also attached to the cylinder. The Keith needle with a threaded suture is then inserted into the distal opening of the Furlow tool. The Furlow tool is advanced into the corpus cavernosum until the forward end is inside of the crown of the penis, or glans. At this point, the cylinder and part of the suture attached to the cylinder remain outside of the patient's body. The Furlow tool is used to force the Keith needle out of the barrel and through the glans. The surgeon grasps the Keith needle from outside of the body and pulls it from the penis leaving the suture threaded through the corpus cavernosum. The Furlow tool is withdrawn from the penis. The suture is then pulled to draw the cylinder into the incision and the corpus cavernosum. Once the implant is in place, the suture is removed. This procedure is then performed again on the other corpus cavernosum.
Problems with the above-described system include the numerous opportunities for medical personnel, the patient, or an inflatable penile prosthesis to become pierced by the Keith needle. For example, medical personnel must handle the Keith needle while threading the suture through the eye of the Keith needle and during insertion of the needle into the Furlow tool. Additionally, while the Keith needle provides a slight interference fit within the barrel of the Furlow tool, it may also fall out during handling, thereby presenting additional opportunities for medical personnel, the patient or the penile prosthesis to become pierced by the Keith needle. Also, threading the suture through the eye of the Keith needle lengthens surgical time, increasing the chance of infection, and can be a source of frustration for the surgeon when threading the suture is difficult.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.